Yusuke's Little Saiko
by Neko-Koorime
Summary: Atsuko's engaged to an old flame, who's brought back the child they made. Suddenly a brother to the odd Seiko, Yusuke might have bitten off more than he can chew when Seiko inserts Seiko-self into his life. But Seiko has a secret to change all opinions!
1. Chapter 1

**_Firstly, I don't write shounen-ai. So no worries there. Seiko's secret is sufficient to cover that. For now, the genre is how I have it, but there are romantic undertones. Secondly, yeah, you'll find out Seiko's secret, but not any time soon. This is a pet fic, so be nice, and give me opinions.. Pwease?_**

* * *

Yusuke was pitching himself a somewhat quiet fit. Sure, great, his mom was happy, and she was putting down the sake. But a little half sibling? That doesn't sound good. Still, his mother had told him to goooo to school today. Because the little brat was going ot be there, and someone would have to watch out for the shorty. Because American schools, and Japanese schools are different.

"Whatever…" He waltzed through the school gates, taking note of a tussle going on in the corner and investigating. It was likely Kuwabara would be involved. As the crowd cleared, giving him a wide berth, however, he saw Kuwabara was watching, not participating. So, who was it? He looked down, to see two boys wrestling. One clearly had the upper hand. When that one managed to get to his feet, he planted a foot firmly on the other boy's neck, pressing.

"…and just to teach you why you shouldn't steal people's wallets, I'm not only taking mine back…" The boy's voice hadn't matured yet. But there was definitely a masculine quality about it, and it was definitely annoyed. "…I'm taking yours too. Now go run home to Mommy." The clear disrespect made Yusuke laugh. Then he got a good look at the triumphant boy. Nearly a dead ringer for him. This boys features were softer, and hair was piled up under a hat, but several dark locks were visible, alternated with some light brown ones. His eyes were chocolate, and at the moment still glimmered with the adrenaline of the fight. However, he didn't seem to be listening to anything that was said. He reached up under his hat and pulled off a headphone.

"Anyone else want to try to take my wallet? Or this poor sap's?"

If anyone was going to respond, it was cut off by the loudspeaker announcing **"Urameshi, please come to the office." **Yusuke sighed. "I just barely got here…sheesh…" He came to the office though. Normally he'd have ignored the summons. This time he wanted to know what he was in trouble for… "Alright, what'd I do this time?" The principal looked a little confused though. "Actually, Yusuke-"

The doors opened again- this time, that boy from earlier came through. He remained standing, arms folded over his chest. Idly, Yusuke noted that if ever he'd met a feminine looking boy… this was him.

"Alright, whaddaya want?"

"Urameshi, starting a fight on your first day-"

"I didn't start anything. He took my wallet. I took it back. Just a little rough-housing in the middle, that's all. I was coming to return this, not because of your stupid summons." He threw the wallet on the desk next to a shocked Yusuke. "Tell him next time he gets in a fight he should secure his wallet better. It fell out." Yusuke nearly laughed again. A seamless lie, far from the truth. The principal took note of his inability to keep controlled.

"Urameshi, you're excused." Both boys turn to leave, relieved. "Not you, Urameshi."they both turn back around.

"Make up your mind." The shorter boy says. "You want me here or gone?"

"Saiko, stay here, Yusuke, you're excused." Yusuke and Saiko both look at each other. And groan.

"Great, you're my big, bad, brother."

"And you're the little brat I have to watch."

Saiko bristled. "I can take care of myself." And then… promptly stormed out. Yusuke followed, leaving a fairly annoyed principal looking at his papers, noting differences between the two. One letter actually.

"Hmm…I'd never believe it."

* * *

**_Any guesses on the Seiko's secret?_**


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened, a pair of shoes hit the floor, and then the door slammed shut. Anyone listening would know it was me. I took my shoes off not out of custom, but because I despised shoes. I came to the kitchen, ignoring the antics of my 'parents'. So what if Atsuko was my mother? I didn't know her. I had no loyalty to or that boy who had been with me in the office. Even though we looked so similar…

However, the experience had given me a couple things to think about. About the 'family' Kenji was making me be apart of. I had been happy when it was just me and him. I had just come to this country. Kenji, when he and Atsuko separated, took me, and immigrated to America. Maybe I wouldn't have my secret if he'd chosen England or Hong Kong. Or my American music collection. Still… it was a change coming here. Even though it was my nation of origin. I suppose I didn't appreciate exactly how easy I'd integrated. However, it was certain that I didn't really care. I pulled the fridge open and scrambled to grabbed a few goods out of the drawer, and then grabbed a Coke. My snack in hand, I kicked the fridge door shut as I started out of the kitchen. That seemed to snap the lovebirds out of their daze, but I was focused more on my thoughts

Yeah, America was different. But there were still those top thugs of the school. In America, even thugs were entrepreneurs, getting practice in running a business by exerting their strength to run the whole student body. Symphony Hills Junior High, of Seattle, Washington was one such example. And it had been run by a foreigner from the third week after the school year began. Yeah. Me.

So, I was used to walking through the halls and hearing my name whispered as people shied away. It didn't surprise me, or phase me any more. What surprised me was when all that happened today. My first day. From the first moment that my name was known. 'Urameshi.' Just that first name made people stare, and even cringe. The cringing might have been from my effective trouncing of the idiot earlier. However, I doubt that my little tussle could have had that profound of an effect quite that fast.

No, I would have to admit that the reputation that my half brother had created must be more substantial than I had given him credit for. Yes, I would have to take those stories of his prowess to be a little more than the rumors I'd branded them as. Apparently, his reputation preceded me. Darn. Now no idiots would take me as easy pickings, giving me an excuse to fight. Though, somehow, Yusuke managed to find people to fight. I'll just have to find the idiots who challenge him still…and antagonize them till they throw a punch. I heard my name but I ignored it. However, my father was insistent, and finally I sighed.

"Yes?"

"Sei, how was school?"

"Fine. I don't need bother to form my own reputation. I could control the school on Yusuke's. I think I'll do it anyway though. Not like I have anything better to do."

He didn't seem happy with the comment. "Did you start a fight Sei? You promised me you'd wait at least a day before you started a fight."

I shrug, popping the top on my can and taking a drink. "I didn't start anything…" I answer honestly. I would have made it out of the room, and into safety, without any suspicions on me if my half brother hadn't chosen that moment to stroll on in. He took one glance at me and seemed to be reminded of some grievance. He looked straight at Atsuko and Kenji and started running his mouth. Heaven's, that was going to get him in trouble one day. I continued nibbling on my cheese stick. Not my business what he was saying.

"I never want to be in the office with that kid again. I swear our principal was having a conniption trying to address us both by our last name. 'Urameshi, you're free to go. 'Urameshi, stay here.' We didn't know which one he was talking to. If I'd known, I wouldn't have answered the intercom call. After all, how was I supposed to know that there was another Urameshi, let alone that the other one was the one coming out of the tussle in front of me."

The idiot. Kenji looked at me, Atsuko looked at Yusuke, and Yusuke was looking at all three. I was looking at my cheese stick. I give another shrug, ignoring the tension so thick you could cut it with knife. Or with a well placed repeat. "I didn't start anything…" Exactly. That wannabe started it when he took my wallet. End of discussion. He started it when he touched my person. Of course, Kenji wouldn't see it that way. I was involved, therefore I must have started it. I skedaddled out of that room before anymore questions could be asked, taking my pop and the remains of my cheese stick with me.

* * *

There was something on my bed when I walked in. It was a book, thick, and sloped. It took me a moment to register what exactly it was. It was a photo album. I looked at the paper placed on top of it. It was almost as if he'd known this was how the afternoon would play out…He knew he wouldn't have a chance to give it to me because I'd storm off. So he left this here for when I did…Eeeeeeeeeeeriiiiiie. The paper read simply in my dad's handwriting…

_Thought you might want to see these._

_Love, __Dad_

I almost ignored them. Why should he know what I'd like to see, or not? Not his place. But, curiosity won out. I'd pinned it right. This was a photo album. The first picture looked to be a one year old boy looking curiously down at a new born. The boy had dark hair and chocolate eyes. The newborn's hair was light brown. In handwriting at the bottom, which I inferred to be Atsuko's (It didn't look like Kenji's) it read…

_Yusuke (14 months) and baby Seiko (1 week)_

I quickly flipped through the rest of the pages, confirming what I thought. Almost a dozen pages of pictures. Yusuke and I. I went back to the beginning, examining each picture carefully. Yusuke feeding me, both of us under a yellow and pink blanket napping. Both of us in the washing machine, peering out, barely over the edge. Him helping me up when I fell (the caption said after my first steps) A picture of a contest that seemed to be who's tongue was the longest. Not that I likely knew exactly what I was doing. As I got older (about 2), there were pictures of cake shoveling contests, me sneaking off with his toys while he was sleeping, and most triumphantly, a picture labeled _Seiko's First Kick_. Yusuke was holding his shin, while I was trying to get a look at it, panicked expression on my face. Of course, the next picture was me nursing a black eye, while Yusuke was trying to look innocent of wrong doing (_Retribution_)

As I approached my third birthday, I saw pictures of the two of us doodling _(Scribbles),_ and then a crayon fight (_Doodle Wars_)and then I saw me giving him a hug (_Love and Hug_). And then the favor returned. There was a picture of us fighting over a toy, and arguing over what movie to watch(_Cinematic Difficulties_).There were pictures of us fighting over Atsuko's lap(_Territory Issues_). The next few looked like we'd gotten a hold of the camera. At this time, it was hard to tellt the two of us apart. My hair was a bit lighter, and my apparel was different. that was about it.Pictures of us being silly together. Faces in the camera, one at a time, with the other person's face partially in view, due to the tilting of the camera. Lots of pictures of us laughing. Then, a playground picture(_Sneak Attack)_. Me facing off a taller kid, distracting him while Yusuke snuck up from behind, getting ready to punch. A second later another picture was taken(_Triumph_). Bully was dispatched. The two of us were high fiving. Then, a reverse situation_(Sneak Attack 2)__._ Of course, it didn't surprise me that as I snuck behind the bigger kid, that the bigger kid was getting ready to throw a punch at my brother's arrogant face. Again, success, and a whimpering bully.(_Rulers of the Playground)_ I wondered if Atsuko or Kenji was taking these pictures. Still, they were pretty good at capturing complete stories. Then, there was a picture of the two of us just arguing. I couldn't see what Yusuke and I were arguing about (_Debate_). The next picture was all weird (_Vicious!_). Twisted. Like the person taking it had been knocked over. In one corner, I saw my little 3 year old self lunging across the space to hit what I assumed was Yusuke.

The next two pictures showed the result. The first of these (_Pooped_) showed the two of us sprawled out on the ground next to each other, eyes closed, exhausted, and scuffed up. In the next picture (_Tough Love- First Brawl_), we were standing, still scuffed up. My arms and face were covered with bruises, but Yusuke was peppered all over. My injuries were everywhere. His were focused on his legs. But I looked less sore than he did. My face definitely looked worse than his. However badly we'd gotten each other… Now we had our arms wrapped around each other. I was making a peace sign to the camera, he was giving me bunny ears. We were grinning ear from ear, clearly at peace again. This picture, I slid out of the book and set on the desk. I'd pin it up later. Why?

Because that picture alone summed up what I'd forgotten. I had dismissed Yusuke as just being someone I shared a few chromosomes with, as with Atsuko. Well, the picture didn't help my feelings toward Atsuko, but this picture was like watching a movie I hadn't seen in forever. I remembered things, but not until I saw them. I was reminded of a relationship, a close one, I never really knew I had. Maybe I'd give him a little bit more credit.

I folded up the book and lifted it to put it on my desk. As soon as it became vertical, several more photos slipped out, unplaced, as well as a piece of paper.. There were no captions. I didn't need them though. I still looked to be three. Yusuke was standing across from me. Both of us had the saddest faces. I could guess what was going on fairly accurately. This was out last few moments together before me and Kenji left. The next picture was the two of us hugging tight. The last was me turned away and walking, wiping my eyes. Yusuke was holding a piece of paper. My eyes rest on the one that fell out.

Carefully, I unfold the yellow sheet with the crinkling noise the only sound besides my own breathing. In blue crayon on the sheet…

_S e I k O i'Ll mISs yOu. yOu R mY fAvoWitE pWa mATe._

There was a note in purple underneath.

_yUsuKay I eL_

_mISs u t_

_u. U aR _

_My bEst_

_EsT __bRudDeR!_

I almost cried. I didn't, but it was hard. I would definitely be giving him more of a chance this time. Memories I'd forgotten swelled as I neatly folded the precious note, and put it next to the picture I intended to pin up later. I sighed a bit and let my head hit my pillow, staring at the ceiling, and processing my revived recollections and emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

A rapid knocking at the door awoke me from the sleep I fell into. Needless to say, I wasn't happy about it. Hurriedly, I pulled on a pair of pants, and grabbed a blanket to drape over my shoulders. Sure, I was wearing a shirt. But, there were some things I wasn't willing for people to see. Ever. I grabbed a hat on the way out the door, pulling it on over my hair while I walked. No need to divulge that either. When I finally got to the door, and opened it with a very annoyed 'What?!" I nearly dropped my blanket.

Some blue haired chick was supporting Yusuke, who looked badly, badly beaten. My mind flashed back to the picture of us. Wordlessly, I picked up his other arm, holding it over my shoulder and led the blue haired girl over to his room, settling down on the bed. It wasn't until I was positive of his stability, and that really he'd just got roughed up more than a little bit did I speak.

"What happened?" Seemed like a good place to start. Pity, she refused to cooperate as cleanly as I had hoped.

"I-I don't know…I found him after-" She looked very, very nervous. No surprise. I had that effect on people. But something told me…no… it didn't matter if she was telling the truth or not. Why did I care if she knew what happened. I'd find out for myself.

"Okay, fine. Where'd you find him?" Again, she looked uncomfortable, and heisted in her answer. Almost as if she knew what I was going to do with the information if I got it, and hesitated because of it. Like she'd be able to stop me.

"In…In a clearing… in the park… but you'll never find it again, I'm not sure I could." I was silent. I set my hands on his forehead, closing my eyes. I focused on the beating of his heart, as slow as it was. The steady rhythm slowly turned to the lighter more musical tune. I searched my mind to match up the sound. The tune it played seemed jazzy. It took me a moment, about I finally placed it. A saxophone. There was another noise, reminiscent, focused on his battered places. A deep timpani…

All night, I waited. I mulled over, keeping the instrument and its tune in my head. If I lost that, I wouldn't be able to track him right. I ignored the blue lady for a while. Finally, Atsuko got up. I stood up, pausing on the door for a moment.

"You are useless. Hopefully that's by choice." The girl seemed shocked as left, I grabbing a leather jacket from a hook and heading toward the door. I yanked the door open, and paused with one foot out of the door, a wicked grin on my features.

"Yusuke's in his room. He got himself beat up pretty bad last night. He's out cold." With a smirk on my features, I slipped out and shut the door. He was my brother, after all. What did you expect? I might be giving him a chance, but I was still me.

--

It was bright outside now. That didn't mean it was harder to catch the sound. Among all the dim keyboards and subdued brass, the cool tones of the saxophone stood out. As long as I didn't get it mixed up with the oboe I was hearing (not that hard) I was having an easy time of catching my brother's tune. Yusuke had this habit of being odd, and his melody was no different. It was up and down the scale, fast, fast, fast.

The blue girl got one thing right. The tune led right to a park clearing. Surrounded by the trees, I let Yusuke's tune fall from my memory, and I sat down to listen. Footsteps were left in the grass, and those footsteps, I could hear the same deep drum tones. A timpani. In there also, however, was a cello and a clarinet. Great, three of them. I ingrained the tunes they played into my mind. The cello piece I could barely keep track of. If I thought Yusuke had been fast. As for the clarinet, its piece was slower, peaceful, and high. The timpani rhythm was plain aggressive, pounding against my ears and soul.

Running those three through my head, I was off in a second, searching for the sound. It was already loud. They were nearby, all three of them. As the trees grew a bit more apart, I could year actual voices. I slipped behind a particularly wide trunk and hunkered down to listen.

"Now, where were we?" It wasn't dark outside anymore, but this voice belonged to darkness, I could tell that off the top of my head. The one that responded it was even deeper, and even darker. Talk about minor chords. But hey, I knew that already.

"I was about to beat the fox to a pulp and take the mirror."

Now a lighter voice, definitely the clarinet. Almost feminine, though I was one to talk… "And I was about to excuse myself out of all of this."

"Then why'd you come back?" The cello voice again.

"I was curious as to the fate of the Spirit Detective." Who the heck was the Spirit Detective? Could they be talking about Yusuke? The only spirits he'd likely ever investigated were the liquid kind, and that after Atsuko brought them home. He's a bit brighter than that.

"Hn. Gouki let him get away. Something about people coming." So the timpani's name was Gouki… Good to know before I pounded him flat.

"Ah. Well, I'll be off then."

"Not with that mirror you aren't." I heard heavy footsteps flatten the unsuspecting grass. If I'd been thinking a bit clearer I would have waited until he expended energy fighting the other guy, but instead I stepped into the clearing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've got a bone to pick with tall, dark and…well, no you're just gruesome huh?" I think I have a death wish. Hidden, and hidden well, but I just had a bad talent for not thinking before I act. On the plus side, his attention was away from the red-headed clarinet. And, poof, he was gone. The cello glowered at me and jumped up. I couldn't see him after that. I didn't see much of the jump either. Actually, hardly any of it at all.

The menacing lump moved toward me. "Bone to pick? I'll use your bones to pick my teeth when I'm done with you."

"Woo-hoo That's creative. Steal that from Jack and the Beanstalk, did you?" I was gonna get myself hit one day. And one day soon. Possibly minute soon.

"Why, you little-"

"Oh come on Little Drummer boy, just answer my question and then I'll fight you fair and square. Did you beat up a boy who looked like me yesterday?" I saw him stare over my features. And then grin.

"He didn't know his place either."

That was good enough for me. I secured my hat and charged forward, throwing a kick square to his check. He didn't even move at all. What a dunce bucket. I connected solidly with his chest, knocking him back. I smirked, as I added a few more blows on his way down. He wouldn't be moving.

"Glad that's all done now. I can tell Yusuke I took care of his little problem. How embarrassed he'll be…" I hadn't moved very far when I heard shuffling. No way he was still conscious. I'd scored three, no four hits to nerve centers. He should be OUT COLD. I turned around, shocked to even be hearing something.

Dull red, five horns, talons, mane… The centers in my brain that deciphered fact from fiction were in overload. This looked like an oni. A demon of myth. Key word being that last one- myth. Myth, meaning fiction. Yet here it was, standing in front of me, rippling muscles, stench, and all. I seriously nearly gagged. My first words were a little instinctual and not quite what I'd had in mind. Something more along the lines of 'What are you?' Not:

"Ever heard of deodorant?"

A roar from him was a cue I'd stepped a bit far. Oops, too late now... I resisted the urge to laugh. While I was focused on that thought, one jagged nailed fist slammed right into my face, throwing me to the ground. I struggled to stand, only to receive a dropkick from an equally disgusting foot. I'd have to burn my clothes after this. I was being optimistic. The impact against the tree was only the first of many, as I would come to realize.

I'd messed with the wrong guy. Just like Yusuke had. And while he'd been saved, for whatever reason and by whatever/whoever, I didn't have that luxury. I was a loner, had been since I could remember. So, with each new connection, any hope of rescue died a little more.

My arms and legs were so battered now I couldn't even pretend to pretend to try to get up. It was that bad. This is not an exaggeration. Surprisingly, my hat was still on, albeit a little askew. Talon like hands gripped the front of my jacket, and I couldn't help but wince as I heard it rip. I'd have to get another one now. Maybe he'd lose interest…

Putrid breath and words convinced me other wise. "I had to leave your friend for the birds, but there isn't anything keeping me from tearing you apart and feasting on your soul now."

My struggles were weak, very weak. Barely even there, but they were technically. "I… I… don't….think…you…'ll…enjoy it… I'm…a little…gamey…." As usual, all I got was a growl, and those sordid claws wrapped around my throat. Other than the first reaction, ('That's gonna leave a mark…') It had finally sunk in. I was going to die…by the hands of a creature that didn't exist.

Air was coming slower now. I kicked a little more enthusiastically. This guy was solid as a rock though… even if I connected it wouldn't hurt him… But it certainly made me feel better. As good as I could right now. There was a cute noise off a little, and the monster paused.

"I'll come back for you. A little appetizer first." The voice came again. A little child, calling to their friends that they were getting the ball. He was going…going to target the kid. I found energy to kick a fair bit harder, connecting to no avail. Distracted, and a little annoyed, I was tossed off with careless ease.

My entire body groaned as I connect hard with a tree. Lights flashed in my eyes, and I had a massive headache. Probably a concussion too…I'd never been hit that hard in my life. A sharper pain was striking out toward my eyes. When I closed them, it seemed to help a little.

"Now be a good meal and don't move. Not that you can."

Things started to go a little fuzzy. He was right. I was in no condition to move. I just lay there, hoping he'd forget about me, and I'd die with my soul intact still. An oni… well, at least it'd be different. A fitting end for a different person like myself. Through the haze and the darkness, I heard shouting. Then, finally, it all culminated in a shriek. I heard a voice I recognized, but my body wouldn't respond to call out. As it turned out, it didn't need to.

"Saiko!"

Not one but two figures knelt next to me. I felt three hands and two pairs of knees next to me.

"Saiko, you idiot…Man, Mom is gonna kill me when I bring you back like this."

I still couldn't respond. I felt myself being picked up, and I felt movement. Every time something touched a source of pain my entire body felt it, like some kind of circuit. Eventually, I surrendered to the sleep that wanted to own me. After all, I needed to recover. And who better to save me than my older brother who must care, or he wouldn't be carrying me AND lecturing. I wasn't any stupider than him… I'd have to point that out to him later.

In the meantime, I'd sleep this off and be better when I woke up.

* * *

**_Raining Silver- No, Saiko's giving him a chance. they are still going to be siblings, and that still makes them somewhat of rivals. Saiko's just going to be a bit less of a brat. Where would the fun of buddy-buddy be? As for Saiko-self. Well, needless to say, Saiko will do a good job of inserting Saiko-self inside the show. Eventually it'll be seen as good. (nods)_**

**_Thankies to all who put the story on favorites/alerts. I would like to note if you're going to do that, think you could drop a review? I really do like opinions, and ideas on Saiko's secret would be much appreciated. I do respond to them...Just not to Ever's, because Ever is different, and needs no air/print time here._**


End file.
